The present invention relates to a box for party games. An object of the invention is to make possible the playing of different games using a single box, by simply changing drawings, pictures or relief sheets on the top surface of the box. These drawings, pictures and reliefs represent different sport grounds or different games such as: "ice hockey", "cricket", "who'll first", "who'll more", "bowling", "roulette of skill", "labyrinth", "hurdle racing", "war games" and so on.
The main defect of the existing mechanical constructions of different games is the impossibility of playing more than one game with one construction. The technical problem of how to make possible playing different games with a single device is solved by the construction of this box.